Little Buddha
by redh
Summary: Mason get in trouble at school and Karen has to go in for the meeting. See what happens inside


Heres my new story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my other.i really appreciate it. Please review this one too. i love reading reviews.

* * *

"Mrs. Walker the principal will see you now." The school secretary said. 

"It's about time. What; do you people think I have nothing better to do on a Friday afternoon than to come here and talk to you." Karen said as she walked into the principal's office.

"Hello Mrs. Walker, it's…nice to see you again." Principal Wilkins said as he held his hand out. Karen just stared at it.

"Hey Principal; Hello Little Buddha, what did you do this time? Karen said noticing Mason sitting in a chair next to the principal's desk.

"Hey Cruella, I see you got out of shopping to come down." Mason said with a smirk.

"Listen Bu…"

"Are the names really necessary Mrs. Walker? It is a little demeaning."

"What names?" Karen asked innocently

"Little Buddha?"

Karen gave him a confused look and Mason just smiled. He knew exactly what she was doing.

"Making fun of his weight?" Principal Wilkins suggested

"Are you calling my son fat?"

Mason loved when Karen came in to school meetings. She always gave them a hard time. He always had to try to hide a smile. In the end she would end up giving them some money, but Mason wouldn't have any kind of punishment. He wasn't sure how today was going to work out though. He has never done this before. He was dreading the moment he had to tell them why. For now he would just watch Karen control this moment, hopefully she could do it the rest of the time.

"No Mrs.…."

"Last time I checked Buddha was a religious figure. I don't think I like the way you talk to my son. It isn't very nice or appropriate. Another think…"

"Mrs. Walker, could you please sit down. We should really get started." The principal cut in rubbing his face in his hands.

Karen sat down next to Mason and looked up expectedly.

"Mason got into a fight with another student today."

Karen looked at Mason. "I don't see any marks. It must have not been a good fight. Haven't you been taught to fight better?"

Mason just looked down. Karen noticed he wasn't himself but decided to figure it out later.

"Principal Wilkins, Mr. Marcers is here." The secretary said.

"Thank you, send him in. Mason threw the first and only punch Mrs. Walker. The student had to be taken home." Mr. Marcers walked in and shook the principal's hand. "This is Mr. Jake Marcers, the boy's father."

"Mrs. Walker I want to do this as quickly and easily as possible. I need to get home to my son who is badly hurt. You see he has a broken nose." Mr. Marcers said staring Mason down.

Karen saw this and didn't like it one bit, but kept her mouth shut for the time being.

Mr. Marcers continued, "How could you do this? You should really learn how to control your anger because this behavior wont get you far." Mason was looking down at the floor. "Do you realize…"

"Hey Hey Hey…don't talk to him like that. I only speak to him that way. His behavior is fine. There must have been a reason as to why he did that. So before you take out you anger on my son, who your son will be working for one day, I say we listen to his reason." Karen finished

"I don't care what the reason is. There is no reason." Marcer turned to the principal, "I think he should be expelled and you…" He turned back to Karen, "…should pay the bills."

Karen was about to speak, getting seriously mad at these people. She didn't think they could talk to her or her Mason like they were. They had something coming if they didn't stop. She knew exactly how it would end though. So she'll let them go, because in the end, she will win.

"I think that is appropriate. I'm sorry Mason, but you need to learn consequences." The principal said to Mason.

"Hold on a minute Principal I-don't-do-so-I-teach, lets hear Masons reason." Karen said turning to Mason, "Well?"

"There is none." Mason said quietly

"There has to be"

"There isn't"

"Mason if you don't tell me now I swear to god you will be sorry at home. I am in no mood for this. I should be at home finding a hiding place from your father. Yeah, you know what Fridays mean."

"He was making fun of you, ok!" Mason finally yelled after a little hesitation.

Karen jumped at this. She certainly wasn't expecting it.

"He called you a gold digging whore after he saw you at parent teacher night. That was a month ago and he still won't stop. SO I made him stop. I'm sorry."

"Oh, well, I…I…"

"I still think that the punishment should stand. That is no excuse." Mr. Marcer said.

"I agree with him."

"Way to ruin a moment. I don't think Mason deserves punishment."

"Mrs. Walker I don't think you know who you are dealing with. Now step down or I will take legal action and get what I deserver. The school will listen to me. I give 5,000 extra each year. Do you realize what that means? I want what I deserve."

"You deserve nothing from me if I say you don't. You are right though, I don't know who you are. I've never heard or seen you in my life. I have never seen you name on a building or in lights, so I'm guessing your not that important. But here's what I'm going to do; you decide the punishment." Karen said sitting down

"Karen maybe you…"

"You need to learn to deal with you actions kid."

"The punishment will stay." Wilkins said and Marcers gave a nod

"Come on Mason, we should go. Principal Wilkins I would like everything about concerning a transfer to another school for both Mason and Olivia."

"Olivia didn't do anything."

"Oh honey I don't care. I'm not paying $500,000 extra a year to two schools. That would be silly."

Principal Wilkins just realized what happened. The school lived off the money they got from Walker inc. "Wait, Mrs. Walker, we can work this out."

"The decision was already made. We can't go back on it."

"That's fine by me." Karen smiled sweetly.

"I'll sue if I have too."

"Oh that's funny. Honey, I have the best lawyers in the city. You won't win. Let me tell you something." Karen got in the man's face. "I own everything. Walker owns the world, so step down; ok?"

"You have nothing on me."

"I have defamation of character on your son. How will that look when I get you thousands added to my multi-millions?"

Mr. Marcer stood there for a moment before giving in. He knew he couldn't do anything.

"Good, but how about this honey, ill pay for the bills and your $5,000 this year. Does that sound good?" Karen asked, "Good, let's go Mason." Karen said before getting an answer.

The principal put his head down on the desk and said, "You should never go up against her. She always wins and leaves you with a headache."

"Does she really own everything?"

"Nearly; her husband is Stanley Walker."

"Oh"

* * *

Before Karen and Mason got in the limo Karen looked Mason in the eyes. "You didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself. Besides, what you don't know can't hurt you. Anyways, I don't hurt." 

"I know, I just don't like it when people say mean things to people I care about. And everybody hurts sometimes." Mason said as he opened the door for Karen. "I love you Karen."

Karen just stared at Mason. She didn't know what to do. They barely ever show emotion to each other. "I love you too." She said quietly, just standing there

"Come on Cruella; get in the car, its cold."

"Watch it Little Buddha or no after dinner supper." Karen threatened.

Both of them smiled as they got in the car. They might not always show it, but they love each other, just not in front of people.

* * *

Review 


End file.
